Kindarspirit
Episode 10: The Warring Demons |Recently = Episode 15: Truth. Tears. Ambition. |Voice Actor = Michele Knotz }} : "Welcome home, Webmaster, to the Heavens Of Magical Expertise. Kindarspirit now entering." - Kindarspirit, using her system voice Kindarspirit (Empress Kindarspirit in the RPG adaption) is Netking Number 3 of TOME. She is the sound designer of the game, as well as the game's system voice. Although very serious and professional while in character, she is in reality incredibly young at heart and spazzy, almost kid-like. Her powers revolve around use of the weather; she can spawn clouds of lightning and cause rainstorms and tornadoes. History In the year 2020, seven computer programmers (from the company known as Netking Software) were hired by Plan.Net to create the world's first full virtual-reality online experience, of which Kindarspirit was one. Kindarspirit was chosen to be the head of the game's sound department, and therefore became both the system voice and lead composer for the game. Kindarspirit was always interested in "cute" things, and is implied to have been inspired by games such as Pokémon and Kirby while designing the game. During the development of the game, the Netkings discovered that they had accidentally created a fully sentient virtual being, which was far beyond the scope of their original idea. Kindarspirit was thrilled when this happened, and decided to name the new artificial intelligence "SOFDTI", which became an acronym for "Self-Operating Full-Duplex Technical Intelligence". Kindarspirit first taught SOFDTI how to speak, and although SOFDTI copied her voice at first, she eventually gained a voice of her own. Even early on, Kindarspirit frequently clashed with Rubirules, who had a very different idea of what SOFDTI should be used for. While Kindarspirit saw SOFDTI as a daughter that needed to be raised as a child, Rubirules saw SOFDTI as a key to a technological revolution. When Rubirules suggested to the other Netkings that the government be contacted, Kindarspirit became very angry, resulting in underlying tension between them that may have contributed to Rubirules' eventual founding of D-Buggers.org. Kindarspirit was present when SOFDTI spat out the negative emotions she had been absorbing from the Netkings (which were absorbed by True Shadowguard Beast). Kindarspirit defended SOFDTI after Zetto was injured by Kajet, but also got him help when he cried out in pain. Kindarspirit, along with the other Netkings, attempted to seal the Shadowguard Beast away, but only SOFDTI's antivirus code (which was powered by love and the other positive emotions SOFDTI had absorbed) was able to lock it away in a beta region, where it was believed to be gone for good. Kindarspirit was present when Webmaster consulted Agent Giga about a possible negotiation that the Netkings could make with the government, to protect people while still keeping SOFDTI alive. It was eventually decided that SOFDTI could be permitted to survive under the guideline that she remained a government kept secret, and the game continued development as was intended. Kindarspirit continued to act as the game's system voice, and when new players logged in, she would politely greet them and invite them into TOME - the game that had been named after SOFDTI, as it had become a collection of the thoughts, hopes, and dreams of every player logged into the system. At some point, Kindarspirit recorded a guide to the game known as the "Traveler's Guide", to explain the game's rules to new players and help establish a safer and more fun community within the game. Kindarspirit was present in HOME after the incident with Demon Zetto, and greeted Webmaster as the system voice as an in-joke before laughing and returning to her genuine, kid-like personality. However, Kindarspirit became solemn when she saw Zetto's disconnected character model, and noted that his eyes were grayed out. Kindarspirit would later participate in the "Challenge of the Netkings" anniversary event (at the suggestion of either Execk or Rubirules), and upon seeing Kirbopher's character model for the first time, she squeed and had a fangirl-y reaction to how adorable it looked. Kindarspirit then jokingly "kidnapped" Kirbopher, and Flamegirl fought her as her Netking Challenge (defeating her by predicting what weather patterns she would use based on the background music that was playing). Kindarspirit then gave Kirbopher back and remarked on how the battle was fun, and that they should play again sometime. Kindarspirit later formally introduced herself as the game's sound designer to all five players who had taken the Challenge, but was interrupted when Alpha angrily questioned the Netkings about the Forbidden Power's existence. When the virus itself broke free of the Drain Edge, Webmaster logged the contest winners out of HOME, and the five Netkings prepared to attempt to copy SOFDTI's code and seal the Beast away again. Kindarspirit helped evacuate all players out of TOME during this time, and although she attempted to seal the beast away with the other Netkings, she failed. Kajet broke free, sending all of the Netkings flying in the ;Sanctuary region, and allowing Rubirules's master plan to continue (as the Dragon Bug had been activated as well). When Kajet and the Dragon Bug were both destroyed in the ensuing battle, Kindarspirit, Webmaster, Bitshrum, and Execk showed up to assess the damage, only to find that Rubirules had revealed himself (and SOFDTI's existence) to Alpha. When Zetto and Kizuna angrily chastised Rubirules for putting both SOFDTI and Flamegirls' lives in danger, Kindarspirit became shocked, and stayed with the other Netkings when Rubirules travelled to the game's core to finish his mission. After Alpha, Zetto, and Kizuna successfully defeated him, Rubirules reappeared to the other Netkings, telling them that they should listen to him, causing Kindarspirit to become enraged. Kindarspirit watched as Rubirules was taken into police custody, and was struck with joy when SOFDTI revealed that she was all right, in a large form resembling Gamecrazed. Kindarspirit's status after this is unknown, however, it is likely that she continued to make games with Netking Software and served as the game's system voice for as long as it remained active. It is also likely she continued to act as a motherly figure to SOFDTI. Personality Kindarspirit is very childlike and carefree, nearly always wearing a smile on her face. Although she has a tendency to spas out and is easily distracted by cute and nerdy things, she is actually very intelligent, and is an excellent computer programmer as well as a sound designer. Kindarspirit is capable of behaving professionally when it is necessary (such as when she is acting as the game's system voice), but her true personality is that of a hyperactive and fun-loving woman. Despite this, Kindarspirit is also very motherly, and is extremely protective of SOFDTI, becoming uncharacteristically angered whenever she is threatened. Kindarspirit is also shown to be kind and caring, but will take action when the situation calls for it. Gallery Kirb_fixation.png Where_can_I_buy_toys_of_you.png Trivia * Kindarspirit's name and character were inspired by the admin of a Kirby fan website named "Kirby's Rainbow Resort". Kindarspirit's childish nature and fondness for cute things (as well as her weather-related powers) are in reference to this. Category:Netking Category:Female Character Category:Spellcaster Category:Character Category:Secondary Character